User blog:TeamJasonGrace/TeamJason's Fan-Fiction:Before The Storm (Part 3)
Chapter 5 Waking up at the start of the end of the world, Jason's eyes flew open. He sat up. But it's feeling just like everyother morning before. Now I wonder what my life would mean if it's gone. "You can say that again." Jason yawned, rubbing sleep out've his eyes. The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I, Started staring at the passengers who are waving goodbye. Jason looked over at Leo. He sat up. He sat up so fast, he bashed his knee against the wall. He bit his lip but managed to say, "Say what again?" I believe the world is burning to the ground. '' ''Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out. "That." Jason said, trying not to laugh at Leo, "Should we wake Piper up?" "What's the time on her iphone?" Jason went onto his knees and crawled over to the bedside table. He peered over and saw Piper's phone. I think it just turned 10 o'clock but I don't really know. Jason drewa number 7 in the air. Leo put his thumbs up. And I can't remember caring for an hour or so. Jason reached for his comb and started to quietly sing into it. "I started crying and I couldn't stop myself. I started running but there's nowhere to run to." Leo crawled over to Jason and Joined in "I sat down on the street. Took alook at myself. Said 'Where you going man? You know the world is headed for hell.' Say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to." The music stopped but they kept on going. "I believe the world is burning to the ground. Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out. Let's see how far we've come let's see how far we've come. And I believe it all is comming to an end. Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend. Let's see how far we've come. Let's see how far we've come." Jason heard a yawn. He nudged Leo and put a finger to his lips. He pointed behind them. They slowly turned their heads. Only to find Piper sat up. Her legs over the edge of the bed. "Morning guys." She looked straight at Jason. A beaming smile on her face. He wondered Why he she mesmerised him. Why, each time he looked into those kaleidesope eyes, his heart stopped beating for, what seemed to him as, an entire lifetime. He could feel his face heat up. He hoped he wasn't as red as he thought. "Dude." Leo said, "You're face is bright red." Jason found his hand reaching his arm. He started to rub it. Like as if that would help him calm down! Much to his amusmant, Piper kicked Leo's arm, "Leo! Now then," She exchanged looks between the boys, " It's time to get changed for The Grand Canyon trip. I hope Hedge doesn't make us do twenty push ups." The boys instentaniously nodded and stood up. They went into their bags and took out clean clothes. They left the room, closed the door behind them, and made their way to the bathroom. On the way, they saw Tristan McLean. "Lovely day to go to the Grand Canyon wouldn't you say?" He said, "Sunny weather, heights of 25 degrees. What more does a teacher want?" "Morning Mr McLean." They answed in unison to each other. "Rough night Jason?" Tristan asked. "You could say that." Jason said a slight smirk on his face, "A)Leo was talking in his sleep, b) Couldn't stop thinking about my friends back in San Fransisco and, c) It was just one of those nights I suppose." "Couldn't agree more. Say, do you know if Piper's awake?" "Yeah. She's awake alright." Leo said, "I think she's getting changed." "Thanks for the help boys." Tristan shook Jason's hand, "Nice meeting you Jason. You're one speical kid." "What makes you say that?" Jason asked. "You've made my daughter more...talkitive I suppose's the right word. Anyway, I shan't keep you waiting." Tristan said, "See you downstairs." "Okay." Leo said. They turned around and walked into the bathroom. Leo took off Jason's way-too-baggy shirt and placed on the side of the bath. He put on his white shirt and navy blue jeans that he bought yesterday. He equipped his red braces (probably to keep the jeans above his waist) before putting on his new belt and, his rather old, army jacket. Jason Changed his shirt and jeans. There was only one vast difference. The shirt was a darker shade of purple. He got it two days before Octavion sent him to the Wilderness School. He Put on his black converse sneakers and picked up his things. Shoving them in his bag. Leo managed to push his stuff into his bag and walk out without his pyjama trousers falling out. Anyway, when they entered Piper's room, it was in a mess. Clothes were everywhere, family photos layed down on the table, closet open and, worst of all, Piper wasn't in eyes veiw. Leo shut the door. "Where's Piper?" He asked. "I have no idea." Jason said looking under the bed. "I have a horrible feeling 'bout this Jas." Jason turned his head to face Leo. Then he saw her. "Piper, what's wrong?" He asked, walking up to her. "It's nothing." She said, her voice wavering. Jason knelt infront of her. Her head was bowed. Her chocolate brown hair braided on the right side. "Look, Pipes. I want to help. But, the thing is," He lifted Piper's chin so that her eyes met his, "You need to tell me what's wrong in order for me and ''Leo to help you get through it." "Okay." Piper said, "My Dad has a role in New Orleans and he wants ''me to go to a scabby, traiterous and, worst of all, dangerous school their." "Do you want to go?" Jason asked. "No. Leo's here, my life's here." She paused, tears welling up in her eyes, "You're here. If I left, I - I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't get to see you guys again." She sobbed. Jason hugged her. "Shhhhh. It's going to be okay." He reassured her, "Nobody's going to force you to." "We better go down to sort out our lunches." Leo said, "It's -like- ten past seven." "Good point." Piper laughed a little and pulled away from Jason, "Let's go." Leo helped them up and shoved their stuff in his backpack. Jason was first to go down the stairs. He jumped the last two, helped Piper down the last one and waited for Leo to limp down the last one. "You okay." He asked. "Nope." Leo replied, "My bag keeps on attacking my back." "I'll carry it around today. Don't worry." They followed Piper into the kitchen. She asked Leo for his lunch-box, emptied it, and filled it up to the brim. She gave Jason a small carrier bag filled with food and drink. Then, she gave herself the smaller lunch. "When do you need to be at school at guys?" Tristan asked when he came into the kitchen. "Normal time." Piper said, "Do you know if you can you fly us there.?" "I'll set a course to the Las Vegas airport." He said, "But you'll need to get the school bus the rest of the way." "Cool. Thanks Dad." "We best get goin' if you're going to get there in time." Tristan said, "Got your stuff." "In Leo's bag." Piper said, "What time will we get to the airport?" "Eight-ish." Leo said, "It takes just under an hour." Jason slung Leo's bag onto his right shoulder. He walked to the plane without any trouble. They got in and flew to Las Vagas. Dad gave them $2.60 each for the bus. They landed. Piper hugged her dad goodbye and sprinted to the bus station. Jason beside her and Leo just behind. They got the bus stop just in time. They paid and grabbed a seat at the back. When they got to school, it was 8:23. "Come on cupcakes." Coach shouted, "You're three minutes late." "Sorry Coach." Leo said. I'll tick our names off the list for you." Leo ticked their names and got onto the coach with Jason and Piper. Jason sat next to the window and Piper, with Leo sat infront of him. The coach started and they left the school grounds. When they entered San Fransisco, Jason was dying to ask Piper a really important question. "Piper, can I ask you something?" he asked. "Fire away." "Do you want to be my girlfriend? I don't mind if you say no because we havn't known each other for long and all that kind of stuff. But I would mind because-" "Jason." Piper said. "Yes." "The answer's yes." Jason's eyes sparkeled and his face beamed. "I have a question for you now." Piper said, "How did you get the scar on your upper lip." "The one near the right corner." Piper nodded, "I tried to eat a stapler when I was two." Piper laughed, "I bet your sister thought you looked cute." "Yeah. She told me last time I saw her. She would be twenty-two by now." "Sorry if- never mind." Piper said. She rested her head on his shoulder and faced the window. When Mount Diablo came into veiw, Jason tensed. "Reminder of your friends?" Piper asked. "Yeah. We went on a trip to Mount Tamalpais a few months back. Bobby slipped and grabbed my ankle, taking me with him. If Dakota and Mark didn't act when they did, me and bobby would be dead right now." He told another white lie, "The amount of times Bobby and myself told Hazel. I've never understood why she was so interested in the school trips we had together." "Mayby she doesn't want to be understood by you guys. Do you know much about her?" Leo said, "She sounds amazing." "Not really. She's only seen her dad once, mother died, spends her time with Nico, her step brother." "Oh. Anything else." Leo urged. "She's good with horses." Jason said, "And that's all I know." He heard a voice in head. Jupiter's. He was just repeating what he said the night before Mount Tam. What happened at that mountain came back to him. He defeated the titan, Krios with his bare hands. Then, a few weeks later, he was appointed Preator. He had to work alongside Reyna and her pet dogs. Coach singing ' Old MacDonald ' bought Jason back to the present. Leo peered at him through the gap inbetween the chair and the window. A smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking? I know that Coach needs to stop screaming." Jason scoffed. "I think you'll find he's singing." Leo said. "Ohhhh. Is that what you call it." Jason said, "I think you're losing your hearing." "Whatever dude. Anyway, back to the question. I'm smirking because," Leo whispered. Jason sat foward slightly, "I rigged his mega phone. It can make him sound like Darth Vadar from Star Wars and, the best thing is, sometimes it shouts out ' Cows go mooooooo!" Jason burst out laughing, "That's what the world needs." He sat back and Piper re-ajusted herself into a comfy postion. He looked over at Dylan and turned away again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of lightning. He looked over to Dylan and stared more closely. He found that the closer he stared, the more Dylan transformed. He was a venti afterall. No wonder Jason managed to beat him up without being hurt. Dylan was a wind spirit and Jason was the son of Jupiter. Everything made sense. He looked away again and stared at Mount Diablo. It's veiw was still there. ''Graecus! Proditor! ''Octavian's voice was ringing in his ears. His friends trying to help him. Camp Jupiter breaking out in one big argument. Then, the day he saw his sister only to be taken away for the second time, came infront of his eyes. Her sobs and cries still didn't fade. They followed him wherever he went. Always with him. Always there. He knew that he would see her again. Very soon. He could feel it in his bones. His heart was racing. His mind overloading. Then, BAM! Everything went black. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't remember anything. Only his name..........................................